


Katsuki Yuuri: Closet Thug

by preciousbunnynoiz



Series: No one disrespects the skating family [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crack, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Protective Katsuki Yuuri, Silly, Smitten Victor Nikiforov, Swearing, mentions of fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 07:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11008698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: Victor was very surprised by the fact that Yuuri had a hidden violent streak. He was also very surprised by how much he liked it.





	Katsuki Yuuri: Closet Thug

**Author's Note:**

> this is incredibly self indulgent just because I enjoy writing Yuuri losing his shit and beating people up. I don't know why.

Victor did not see it coming.

After all his first impression of Yuuri was that he was surprisingly cold.

His second impression of Yuuri was that he was the most charming playboy imaginable.

His third impression of Yuuri was that he was a painfully shy, insecure person.

Even when he later added fiercely stubborn and full of determination in none of his impressions of Yuuri was the Japanese skater violent.

In fact, he seemed to flee confrontation as much as possible. Even if he lost his temper at most he’d snap and then immediately retreat with apologies.

This impression was fed by Yuuko, Mari, Hiroko and Minako telling him stories about how little Yuuri put up with bullies a lot as a young person. That he was withdrawn and struggled to make friends.

So it came as a big surprise when it happened the first time. They were making their way through the streets of Tokyo after a sponsor meeting when Yuri stopped dead in his tracks.

“Yuuri?” Victor stopped and looked back in confusion. Yuuri was glaring at couple of rough looking men. Victor felt a chill go up his spine. He had a bad feeling about these men.

 _“What did you say?”_ he understood Yuuri asking in Japanese. One of them men replied with something Victor couldn’t translate but he could tell it was insulting. His eyes widened as he saw Yuuri clench his jaw and start walking towards the men.

“Yuuri! Leave it! It’s not worth it!” he said desperately running after the younger man. Yuuri shrugged him off and in two more large steps he his fist was up and connecting with the taller of the two thugs stomach.

Victor didn’t know what to do. He wanted to stop Yuuri but he didn’t think he could intervene without making things worse. Sure he was strong but he didn’t really know how to fight. Yuuri…however…did seem too.

Which was insane.

Both of the men were taller and bulkier than Yuuri but he was quick and (as Victor could personally attest to) deceptively strong.

The fight was over shockingly quick with both men down with black eyes and swollen faces. Yuuri said some rapid-fire Japanese in a cold voice while shaking his right hand out slightly before he straightened his shirt and took Victor’s arm turning the taller man around and leading them away from the men.

“Yuuri you shouldn’t fight” Victor said quietly once he was able to remember he should be acting like a coach.

“They shouldn’t have said what they did about you” Yuuri muttered darkly before snapping his mouth closed.

Victor felt it better not to ask.

It didn’t help that he felt weirdly aroused by that display of violence for his honour.

 

When they got back to Yu-topia he tried to bring it up with Minako and Mari (he didn’t want to worry Yuuri’s parents) and both scoffed.

“Yuuri? Fight? Hah, he can’t even bear to commit to his opinion on anything” they had laughed, “You sound just like Nishigori did back in highschool”

So he brought it up to Yuuko when Yuuri was changing.

“Yuuri? Fight? No he’s far too gentle for that…although,” she hesitated, “there was the time he punched Takeshi” she admitted.

“You mean the time he broke my nose?” her husband asked blandly from where he was reading his paper. Yuuko rolled her eyes.

“It was one time he just got a bit…upset…when you called Victor overrated” she said with a blush. Takeshi looked up from his paper.

“No offense Victor I was just jealous because Yuuko kept talking about you”

Victor smiled and shrugged, he took no offense as it was clear Takeshi didn’t hold anything against him now and everyone was young and stupid once.

“But that’s the only time Yuuri-kun has been violent” Yuuko said decisively ignoring the snort of amusement from Takeshi.

Later when Yuuri went to work in the gym for the afternoon and Victor stayed to run through some things on the ice Takeshi entered the rink and waved Victor over.

“So you want to know about thug Yuuri huh?” Takeshi asked when Victor came within earshot.

“Yes please” Victor nodded eagerly.

“Okay, first off no one else who’s close to Yuuri in Hasetsu will believe you. That’s because Yuuri never ever stood up for himself against any bully that tried to make him miserable. He also didn’t actually let them make him miserable because that would require him noticing something that wasn’t either you or skating.” Takeshi explained with an amused smile that told Victor he had failed to hide his blush.

“Then how did he get so good at it then?” Victor asked taking a drink of water.

“Yuuri never stood up for himself but by god he’d fight for the people he loved. He broke my nose for calling you over rated, kicked the crap out of a guy who called Yuuko easy and so on. Basically, teenage Yuuri would fight for anyone’s honour but he never got in trouble because no one ever believed the people he fought. To be fair he always gave them a chance to take back their words and they all pushed it but still he had a bad reputation among the boys at school. Figure skating and ballet make you strong after all and Yuuri used that.”

Victor pondered Takeshi’s words, humming acknowledgment but trying to marry the Yuuri he met with every day with the Yuuri from the fist fight he’d witnessed and Takeshi’s story…and…well he could see why people tended not to believe those who suggested Yuuri fought.

“Thanks, I’ll take that on board.”

 

The knowledge stayed in his brain and didn’t go anywhere much until the Cup of China. The two of them coming down from the high of their kiss and more established relationship decided to go to a club with Phichit and Chris after the banquet. They were in the middle of partying though Yuuri wasn’t drinking because he wanted to keep an eye on Phichit when it happened.

A guy grabbed Phichit inappropriately and wouldn’t let him go. Both Chris and Victor started to come to his aid when Yuuri leapt into the air and fucking spiked the guy to the ground. He went down with one hit and Phichit laughed.

“Katsuki Yuuri: Closet Thug strikes again!” the Thai skater crowed before hugging his friend. They cleared away from the commotion quickly and left the club before they could get thrown out.

“What the hell was that!?” Chris asked with wide eyes once they were back at the hotel in Phichit’s room.

“He should have listened when Phichit said no” Yuuri said darkly.

“No, he totally should have what the hell was that punch!?” Chris’ voice was unusually shrill.

“That was a Katsuki Yuuri special! That’s why we always took him with us clubbing. He was like our own personal bodyguard” Phichit chirruped happily.

Chris looked to Victor only to narrow his eyes at the fact that Victor looked completely unsurprised and in fact looked kind of turned on. He looked between the three of them a few times.

“What the fuck guys!? Since when does Yuuri fight like that?” Chris’ voice was climbing octaves.

“I don’t really like to fight…” Yuuri said bashfully.

“Yuuri Joe from back in Detroit said Victor was washed up” Phichit interrupted while looking calmly at his nails.

Yuuri let out an almost primal growl of anger at the very suggestion someone spoke bad about Victor.

Phichit gave him an amused look before smiling lopsidedly at Chris.

“Yuuri only throws down to defend people’s honour, usually Victor’s. But when he throws down he THROWS DOWN. It’s epic. I’ve had to use my special talents at least twelve times to stop him getting arrested.” Phichit explained.

“Your talents?” Victor asked.

“Blackmail.” Phichit said it so calmly that Victor felt a chill go up his spine.

Phichit was terrifying.

“What happened when Yuuri lost a fight?” Chris asked causing both younger men to scoff.

“Lose? Excuse you Chris I have never _lost_ a fight once in my entire life.” Yuuri seemed mortally offended by that.

“Yeah I mean check this out” Phichit pulled out his phone and held it so Chris and Victor could watch Yuuri systematically taking down five American football players. Sure they were drunk but they were also huge.

“He was called the Wayne State Ninja” Phichit told them proudly.

Victor watched the video with wide eyes and the moment it ended he grabbed Yuuri and almost ran with him back to his room.

A good coach would lecture their student for getting into fights.

A good boyfriend would probably discourage it as well but fuck me if Victor didn’t find it incredibly arousing when Yuuri showed off his protective side.

Also, he could probably make use of Yuuri’s incredible core strength and Victor’s own flexibly to get the shorter man to fuck him up against the wall of the hotel.

He was excited to try.

(The text he sent the next morning made it clear that it was more than possible and just as enjoyable as Victor had imagined)

 


End file.
